The present invention relates to an unwind station and more particularly relates to an unwinding device for feeding a web of material to a printing press or a web flexographic converting system at a constant tension. In the printing industry, the term "web" generally refers to a large roll of paper or newsprint. In flexographic printing, the term "web" applies to various films such as polymeric films which are printed for such applications as labeling and the like. Typical presses for web flexographic printing are those of the type as manufactured by Mark Andy, Inc., typified by the Model 830.